


Final Wish

by Lesphantom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D., Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesphantom/pseuds/Lesphantom
Summary: A young woman gets her wish; to bounce between fandoms...





	1. Prologue

Prologue:

The room spun as I yet again raced to the bathroom. The orange carpet was soft underneath my bare, tanned feet. I reached the bathroom door to find it locked.

“Harmony! Come on dude, really? You've been in there all morning!”

My pink-haired friend opened the door and threw a hand on her hip. “And you were in there all night? You calling off work again?” 

I nodded and pushed past her. I then threw up the contents of my stomach. Harm watched from the doorway, a look of concern painted over her face. I tilted my head up again.

“It's just the flu, Harm...”

“And you've had it for over a week... don't you think it's time to go see a doctor?”

“Only if it's Dr. Chase....”

“Lizzie... “

“I'm fine, Harm... really. Now get lost before I get you sick...”

“Elizabeth Gordon, what am I going to do with you?”

“Put up with my insane antics?”

“Sheesh. It's like dealing with a five year-old.”

“You love me and you know it...”

“I gotta go to work loser.”

“Be safe, Harmy.”

“And you get back to bed. We're going to the doctor's office when I get back. No complaints...”

“Yes, mother...”

“The sad part is I'm the younger one...”

I started coughing hard and I couldn't breathe. Harm helped me stand up and we walked back into my bedroom. She handed me a bottle of water from my refrigerator and sat on my bubble chair. 

“Are you sure you're ok?”

“Harmony, I'm fine.” I said, hoarsely.

“I'm calling in. I'm taking you to the doctor now. It's serious.”

“Harm! Go. To. Work. I'm not going to let you baby me. I can handle this. If it gets really bad, I'll call you, ok?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! Get going or your boss is going to fire your pink-haired ass!”

Harm gave me a forced smile. I sighed and took a long drink of the water. 

“If I take myself to the doctor, would you calm the hell down and leave me be?”

“Yes....?”

“Ok, I'll call Dr. Riley and see if she can get me in...”

“Ok. Let me know. My phone is on.”

“Ok. Go to work.”

“Fine...” said Harm, throwing a pillow at me.

I rolled my eyes and called Dr. Riley. This was not going to end well...  
2 Hours later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“YOU'RE WHAT?!” said Harmy. 

Harmy's hair was as shocking as her face was, especially in the stark white hospital. Her pink hair seemed to loosen itself from her loose ponytail and stand on end.

“I just got diagnosed with Leukemia.” I said

“No, no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no...” said Harmy.

“Harmy, come in Harmy.” I said.

“YOU WILL LOSE ALL YOUR HAIR!!!” said Harmy.

I stared at her. “Wow.... and shhhh. There are dying people here.”

“Like you!” said Harmy.

I rolled my eyes. “I'm fine.... course I'll be in the ground in 3 months but eh...”

“ELIZABETH!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!” said Harmy.

“Do you think I want to Harmy?” I said.

“No....” said Harmy.

“Dammit, be happy I have 3 months!”

“Oh, fine!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 and a half months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had lost all of my reddish-brown hair and I could hardly leave the bed due to almost constant blood transfusions. Harmy, like an awesome best friend, was at the hospital everyday. One day I was flipping through channels while Harmy was messing with my cell phone when I turned to her.

“Harmy, do you want to know what I want to do before I die..?” I said.

“What?” said Harm, putting down my phone.

“I wanna visit every single fandom that I have liked in like animes and tv shows since the beginning.”

“Is that even possible?” said Harmy

“Hey, it's what I want.” I said.

Little did I know that it was possible.... and I was about to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is co-created by my best friend in the world, Harmy. If it wasn't for her support and creative ideas, this thing would have never been written...


	2. Chapter 1: House MD

Chapter 1: House MD

I decided to take a nap soon after my little wish was made. I awoke to Harmy poking me. I woke up and was staring directly into the face of Gregory House M.D. At the foot of the bed stood Dr. Robert Chase, the hottest Australian Doctor in the world. The only problem was it was how he looked in the newer episodes of House M.D. with the attempted beard.

“You don't have Leukemia.” said House, glaring at me.

“Then what do I have?” I said, calmly.

“I don't know but I will make it my mission to find out.” said House.

“AHA! I shall assist.” said Harmy.

I grabbed her by the back of the shirt. “No.”

“Why not?” said Harmy, pouting.

“Cuz you are not a doctor.”

“But I am.” said the doctor that was leaning against the wall.

I glanced up and saw that the blonde doctor had pushed himself off the wall. 

“You're just imagining this, Lizzie.....” I said, to myself.

“You're far from imagining this. You have Leukemia... House just doesn't want to accept it.” said the Aussie doctor. 

“I meant you... and House.” I said.

“What do you mean?” said Dr. Chase.

“I know you guys aren't real, but I'm happy I got to meet you.” I said.

“Um... ok. I'll be back in a second with your meds.” said Dr. Chase.

“Way to weird him out Lizzie!!!” said Harmy once Dr. Chase was out of ear shot.

“Wow... He needs to lose the beard... and damn...” I said.

“You got your wish.” said Harmy. 

“My wish?” I said.

“The one about how you get to meet all the people that we've done Role Plays with!” said Harmy.

“And we are in the hospital that House works at.... wow... I wonder if we'll see...”

At that moment a short-haired man walked in. “Elizabeth Gordon?” 

“That'd be me.”

“I'm Dr. Wilson. I'm the 'cancer specialist' here at Princeton-Plainsboro.”

“WILSON!!!” said Harmy.

“Um... Ok... Uh... How are you feeling?” said Wilson

“I'm feeling pretty good right now....” I said, reminding myself to slap Harmy later.

“That's good. I'll have Dr. Chase come back in here and check you out for things.” said Dr. Wilson.

“Ok. Nice meeting you.” I said, politely.

“Likewise.” said Dr. Wilson.

Once Dr. Wilson was out of earshot I turned and gave Harmy a look. “What was with that?”

“What was with what?”

“The screaming of Wilson's name...”

“Can't Help it. I was so tempted to steal something from him and be all like 'look! I'm House!'” said Harmy.

“Only you Harmy.” I said.

Dr. Chase came in the room then and looked at me. “Dr. Wilson came in to see you I trust?”

“Yes, he did.”

Dr. House followed Chase in the room.

“It's not lupus.”

Harmy and I exchanged glances.

“Don't mind Dr. House. He's just becoming old and senile.” said Dr. Chase.

“Don't make me hit you with this...” said Dr. House, looking at my chart and holding up his cane.

I laughed. “You two remind me of me and her.”

“I will find out what you have...” said Dr. House, walking out of the room.

Dr. Chase rolled his eyes. “Is there anything I can bring you....?”

'Besides a razor to shave that damn beard thing off...' I thought. “No, I don't really need anything.” I said aloud.

“Call if you need anything.” said Dr. Chase, winking at me.

After Dr. Chase was gone, I turned to Harmy. “HOT DAMN!”

“I know, right?” said Harmy. “I think he likes you.”

“Hence the wink.... Or maybe he does that for all the patients Dr. House messes with.” I said. 

“Who knows.... Imma go find House.”

“No you not.”

“Why not?”

“Cuz I don't want to hear about you beating the living monkey fuck out of Cuddy.” I said.

“Oh damn... I was looking for a good fight...”

Harmy pouted in the corner. I rolled my eyes and flipped on the TV. 

“Why is there always nothing on?” said Harmy.

“Cuz this is a hospital and your supposed to be getting better and not watching TV.” I said.

“But it's too quiet!!!!” said Harmy.

“I agree with that, Harmy.” I said.

“Can't you pay extra for more channels?” said Harmy.

“I'm not paying more money... wait... how in the hell are we paying for this?!” I said.

“I don't know!!!!!!!” said Harmy.

Dr. Chase walked in and looked at me. I looked at him. 

"Maybe Dr. Chase pays for it! Right?" She laughed. "Get us extra channels?"

Dr Chase shook his head. "No, you have to buy them yourself." He turned to me. “I still believe you have leukemia, unfortunately." He seemed to be genuinely sad for my condition. "It's a shame.”

"House doesn't... Of course he's an old twat..." I said..

"Yeah." Chase laughed at this. "Don't worry.. he'll figure that out someday..." He sighed. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

Harmony was about to say something, but realized what kind of situation it was, and whispered. "Kiss her."

“HARMY!" I blushed, red with embarrassment

Chase reddened too. "Oh... I don't think she'd like my kisses."

My eyes widened. "Dear God.... Why do I have to have such a..." she looked at Chase. "...nice individual as a best friend."

Chase sat with me on the edge of my bed. "So, about me giving you a kiss..." he turned and leaned toward me to give me a kiss. 

I went red but didn't stop him until I realized that Harm was still in the room. “Hey Harm. Go steal Wilson's donut or something...”

“Ok!” she ran off.

We started kissing a bit while Harm was out of the room. I pulled away suddenly very weak. “I'm not feelin' so hot...”

I started to drift off as Chase bolted down the hallway.

“HOUSE! She's getting weaker.... we have to do something.....” was the last thing I heard from Dr. Robert Chase.


	3. Chapter 2: Harry Potter

Chapter 2: Harry Potter

When I awoke, I was in an enormous bed. I looked around me and I saw my pink-haired friend once again. Sighing, I sat up.

“Ok, where are we now?”

“Dude, look outside...”

I turned my head and I saw giant hoops and people flying on broomsticks....

“No way... .This isn't...”

“Hogwarts!!!!!” Harmy squealed.

Grinning, Harmy swung my legs off the side of the bed. “You feeling good enough to walk around?”

“I can try....” I said.

Harmy helped me to my feet and we walked out the doors of the dorm rooms.

“Oy there!” came a voice.

“Um.. .hello...” I said.

“You guys first years?”

“Um.. actually.. I don't even..”

“Nope, we're 3rd years!” said Harmy.

“Harm!”

“I've never seen you guys around here before... Transfers? Professor McGonagall said that we would have a couple of transfers from America..” the boy said.

“Um... yeah.”

“You girls ever play quidditch?”

“Not well...” I said.

“I could show you. I'm Oliver Wood by the way. I'm a 7th year. It's my last year here at Hogwarts.”

I swooned a little. He was more perfect than what I had imagined. His brown hair seemed to swoop across his forehead and he was about 6 foot tall.

“I'm Harmony and this is Elizabeth, or Lizzie as we all call her.”

“Hi.” I said.

He seemed to study me a little bit. “You're sick aren't you?”

“Yeah... End stage leukiema.” I said.

“Yikes.” He said.

“Big yikes.” I said.

“Well I'm off to the quidditch pitch if you all are interested.”

“We'll meet you there.” said Harmy.

Oliver smiled and headed out the door. 

“Awkward much, Liz?!”

“Shut up...”

“Let's go look around.”

“You mean before I black out right?”

“Something like that.”

“Ok, so we're in the common room right?”

“Looks like it.”

“I totally think we should go see Oliver on the pitch.”

“He's out of your league.”

“I'm not... er... I mean...”

“Uh huh....”

“A girl can dream can't she?”

“Watching him handle a broomstick would be sexy right?”

“Maybe...”

“Maybe??”

“Yeah... Maybe. It's not like we'll meet Fred and George right...”

“Mmmmmm.... Freddy....”

I rolled my eyes. “And you say I'm bad...”

“Eh, whatever.”

“Let's go.”

Harmy and I headed out towards the quidditch pitch. Along the way, we were able to speak with several students and teachers. Upon arriving at the pitch, Harmy watched helplessly as a bludger came at her. A redheaded boy leapt in front of her on his broomstick and bashed the bludger with a stick. Grinning like a cheshire cat, the redhead hopped down off his broomstick and waved. 

“Sorry about that. My brother was a little over zealous with the hit.” 

“No problem.” Harmy said, getting that dreamy look in her eyes again.

“I'm Fred by the way. My twin's a beater too.”

“I'm Harmy and this is Lizzie.”

“Ah, heard about you guys from Oliver. Lizzie has a disease right?”

“That's right.” I said

“Sorry to hear about that. Oliver thinks you're cute Lizzie, leukiemia and all...”

“W-what?” I said.

“You heard me.” Fred said, winking at me.

“Oh geez...”

Harmy laughed and pointed at Fred's broomstick. “Where'd you get that?”

“Oh this.. .I had to get it out of the shed over there. Full of crappy brooms that this is....”

“You handle it well...” Harmy said, a blush creeping along her cheeks.

“Thank you...” said Fred, his face going as red as his hair.

I rolled my eyes, waved to Fred and started heading into the pitch. I looked up at everyone flying around. 

“Very cool...” I said.

Oliver landed a few feet away from me and ran up to me. “Hey there... Lizzie right?”

“Yep that's me.”

“You look really pale.”

“Yeah, cancer will do that to ya....”

Oliver frowned. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault, Oliver.”

“I wish I could do something to help you...”

“Heh. Be my friend...”

“That's a given....”

“Then you've already done something to help me; making me smile and forget for a little bit.”

Oliver smiled. “Good.”

“You'd better get back up there. Those goals ain't gonna score themselves....”

“True that...” said Oliver. “Meet me in the Great Hall later?”

“Sure.” I said, going a little red.

Oliver leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and then took off into the air. I kind of floated back over to where Harmy was still talking to Fred.

“Uh oh... What happened?”

“I got smooched.”

“Uh oh...” said Fred. “I'd better make sure Oliver keeps up with the quaffle...”

“Ok, later Fred.” said Harmy. 

“Bye Harmy...” Fred said.

“Bye.” I said.

“So spill.” said Harmy.

“I got kissed on the cheek and I made a friend all within five minutes.” I said.

“Oooh.”

“I know right?!” I said.

“How are you feeling?”

“Halfway decent... I mean I'm not like ready to do backflips or something but eh... I'm good.”

“Good...” 

“So.... you and Fred....”

Harmy went red. “What about it...?” 

“Am I going to have to buy baby clothes....?”

“No! NO!” said Harm.

I grinned. “I'm kidding. Anything spark?”

“There was no spark... There was a downright flame sista!”

“Awesome!” I said. 

“Yeah. He's a cool dude..”

I grinned. “You really like him huh?”

“I do. He's adorable..”

I sighed heavilly. “If only we could stay here... Just for your happiness you know...”

“I'm more worried about you.”

“Harm, after I'm gone...”

“Not thinking about that!!!!!!”

“You should... I don't have much time left to...”

“Hush! Your happiness matters more.”

“I am happy...”

“Uh uh. WOOOD!”

“Harmony!!!”

“What? What happened?” Oliver said touching down.

“Yeah, Harmony. What happened?” I said between clenched teeth.

“Lizzie loves you.”

“HARMONY JEAN!!!”

Harm laughed and then skipped off.

“I'm gonna kill her....”

“Do you love me?”

“Um... welll... err... yes?” I said, secretly damning Harmony.

“Well, I love you too...” said Oliver, awkwardly. 

Suddenly I felt very dizzy. “Woo. World's spinning a little....”

Oliver caught me before I hit the ground and carried me to sit in the stands. “Oy. You'd better be careful there.”

“uh huh....” I said. “Excuse me a second....”

I stood on shaky feet and threw up the contents of my stomach. “Well... that's not good...”

“Yeeeah.”

“Oliver, I think I'd better go to the nurse...”

I, then fell into Oliver's arms and passed out.


	4. Chapter 3: Batman

Chapter 3: Batman

“Not again….” I said with a groan.

“Um… Lizzie… Help!” said Harmy.

I turned my head toward her voice and saw she was at gunpoint by this weird looking clown. My eyes widened…

“Oh holy shit…” I said.

“OH! She’s finally awake!” said the clown, prancing toward me with the gun.

“A little flamboyant aren’t ya?” I said.

“Lizzie!”

“Heh. You’re the Joker aren’t you?” I said.

I slowly got to my feet, staring straight down the barrel of the gun. The clown’s eyes widened and then a smile slowly crept onto his face. He laughed insanely and lowered the gun. I stared at him trying not to laugh myself.

“I think I like you kid. You’re not afraid of a gun being pointed at your face.”

“Hey I figure if I’m gonna die anyway, I might as well do it at the hands of the Clown Prince of Crime.”

Joker smiled and laughed again. I heard a noise behind me and felt two arms wrap around me. 

“Heya Bats!” Joker said.

“Oh puh-leeze! I don’t need saving, tall dark and brooding… I’m already dying so it doesn’t matter.”

“It does too.” Came Batman’s voice.

“It’ll be faster if he shoots me.” I said.

“…”

I heard Harm yelp and nodded. Joker glared in Batman’s direction. 

“Dammit.” He said under his breath.

“Joker, what would happen if you actually killed Batman?”

“… I don’t know.”

“Exactly. Just keep fuckin’ with him. It makes it more interesting.”

Joker laughed. “Nice kid.”

“I try.”

“You got a name?”

“Name’s Lizzie. Before you ask, I have no clue how the hell I got here and I have end stage leukemia.”

Joker’s eyes widened. “Joker. Course you already knew that.”

“Yep. All time favorite villain!”

“Or at least the most insane…”

“I dressed up like you for Halloween last year.”

“For real?”

“Uh huh. I scared little batmans…”

Joker laughed again. I pulled out my cell phone and showed him the picture my dad took of me as Joker.

“Nice make up.”

“Yeah, dad’s good at it..”

“You’d make a good Harley…” said Joker.

“Oh come on… yeah right…”

“You would.”

“I’m an end stage leukemia patient and I almost look like a skeleton.”

Joker suddenly looked sad. I raised a brow. 

“You don’t seriously feel bad for her do you?” came Batman’s voice again.

I spun around and so did Joker. I was face to face with Batman. He gave me a sad smile. I rolled my eyes.

“I don’t need saving batfreak.” I said.

“I’m here to take you to a hospital. You look like hell.”

“And you look like a bouquet of roses?”

“Your friend is worried about you.”

“Leave. Harmony. Out. Of. This.” I said.

Joker fired a shot from his gun toward Batman and it hit his shoulder. While he was holding his shoulder, Joker pointed toward an alleyway and mouthed ‘Run’ at me. I nodded and ran past him. I turned and looked at him. I mouthed ‘Smile, there’s always a punchline!’ He outright laughed and I ducked for cover. It was then that the earth began to feel like it was moving underneath my legs. I felt sick. I figured I was as green as Joker’s hair. I rolled to one side, thanking God for the box that I was in. ‘Fuckin’ drugs…. ‘ I thought to myself. I groaned slightly and looked up. Joker was dancing around Batman laughing and landing a few punches. I realized that Batman was just toying with Joker; making him think that he had the upper hand.

I weakly looked up and shouted with everything I had, “Joker! You can do it!!” 

Joker looked toward me and nodded. His punches seemed to hit harder and do more damage. I smiled and then threw up the contents of my stomach. Then the world went black. When I woke up, I was in a strange bed. I looked around me and saw that I was in the middle of a toystore.

“Mista J! Why is she even here? I thought I was your one and only hench girl!”

“Harley, please. I’m trying to think.”

“Why is she here puddin’?”

I groaned as quietly as I could and slowly got to my feet. I walked out and leaned against the door frame.

“I don’t know why I’m here.”

“You! You’re here to steal Mista J from me.” Said Harley

“Look, Dr. Quinn, I don’t want to steal Joker from you. I just kinda showed up here. I don’t want to take anything from anyone.”

“Dr. Quinn isn’t here anymore….” Harley said, looking away.

“Harl, she’s got end stage leukemia. I didn’t have the heart to kill her.”

“What?!”

“It’s true…”

“You shouldn’t even be out of bed…”

“I’m not giving up. I have to try and live what little is left of my life. I’m glad I got to meet my favorite villain and his girl. I have nothing but respect for you, Harley. I almost idolize you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

The room started moving again and I held on tighter to the door frame. Joker stood to try and help, but I stopped him by raising my hand. 

“I’m fine. Room’s spinnin’ a bit, but I’m fine.”

“You really should lay down.” Said Harley.

“I’m ok. All I really want to do is find my friend so we can get the hell out of here.”

“Here.” Joker tossed me my cell phone. “Batbrain had it.”

“Thanks Joker.”

“Yeah…”

I dialed Harmy’s number from memory. It rang for 3 rings before she picked up.

“Where the hell are you bro.”

“I’m around. Where are you?”

“Wayne Manor…”

“Fuck a duck backwards.”

“Yeah.” 

“So now what? You want me to come get you?”

“….Yes please. This Alfred guy is creeping me out…”

“What about Wayne?”

“You know as well as I do that tall, dark and broodful is hiding somewhere. Probably sleeping.”

“Ugh…. Well he is a bat...”

“So are you coming?”

“…yes. I’ll be there soon…. As soon as I figure out where Wayne Manor is….”

Joker's head raised. “Wayne Manor? Why is your friend there?”

I shrugged. “I'll be there soon Harmy.” The phone shut with a satisfying click. 

“Why would batbrain take your friend to Wayne Manor.”

“Because Bruce Wayne is Batman.” I said in a monotone.

“WHAT?!” both Harley and Joker said.

“Thought you knew....”

“We will take you there but you gotta help us.” said Joker.

“What do you need?” I asked.

“I need you to distract batboy while I inject him with this.” Joker said, holding up a syringe.

“Joker toxin?”

“Close....” said Harley.

“A tranquilizer that would knock out a horse.” said Joker.

“Nice.”

“We can leave whenever you're ready.” said Harley, eyeing me.

“Give me a minute. As soon as the room stops spinning we can go.”

Harley slid a chair my way. I leaned against it before eventually collapsing into it.

“Thanks.” I said weakly.

“You don't look so hot kid....” said Joker.

“I don't feel too hot either.... ugh...”

Harley pranced over to me and checked my vitals. “Mista J, her blood pressure's dropping steadily. Maybe you'd better let me distract B-man. She's lookin' like she ain't gonna make it.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Harl...” I said.

“Just sayin...”

“Ok, Harley, you distract him. Lizzie, go get your friend and get the hell out of gotham. Use my car. I'll steal one of Batman's.”

“What... ugh..... What about Bruce's butler? He'll alert someone if he sees you steal something...”

“This is why we're making a pitstop at Ivy's apartment.” said Joker.

“For what?” said Harley.

Joker gave his right hand woman a look. “For that lipstick that she has...”

“Oh... ok.”

“Ok, let's go before the room starts spinnin' again...”

“Let's go.”

We got in Joker's car. Harley drove and Joker got shotgun while I got in the back. I lay down in the back seat while we drove to Ivy's apartment. When we got close, Joker tapped me and handed me a gas mask.

“Um... What?”

“Poison toxins in the air... Don't want you sicker than you already are.”

“Hell, it might help...” I said with a grin.

Joker gave me a smile. “It sucks about your condition kid... I'd recruit ya'.”

Harley 'hmphed' and I rolled my eyes. Joker spun back around and kissed Harley on the cheek making her swoon. I put the mask on and lay back down. I must have drifted off because I heard the passenger door shut.

“Don't wake her Harl. Just let her sleep a little.” said Joker.

Inwardly, I thanked Joker because at that moment I felt my stomach lurch forward and I had to lean over the edge of the car to empty my stomach again. 

“Shit...” I said as my eyes rolled into the back of my head again and I passed out.

The next thing I knew, I was being shook by Harley. 

“Wha? What happened?” I said.

“Time for you to get your friend. Are you ok?”

“No..” I said with a chuckle. “I'll survive. It's cool.”

“Mista J was worried about ya'.” Harley said opening the door for me. 

“Psh... Joker, worried?”

“He likes ya'. He normally doesn't allow people to live this long...”

“Ha. Either that or he's torturing me by making me live this long...”

Harley chuckled. “I see why he's so worried about you. You're fun. Like he is.”

“I would never try to steal him from you Harley.”

“I know.” Harley gave me a smile. “Well, you ready?”

“Yeah... I'm ready.” I said. 

“He's holding her upstairs. That's what J radioed to me.” She handed me the keys to the car.

I nodded. “Good luck Harley.”

“Thanks.”

“Here. We. Go.” I said. 

Harley and I parted ways and I headed up the stairs. I saw Harmony staring out the window in one of the rooms. 

“Harmus...” I whispered.

She looked up and made eye contact with me. I waved her toward me and she ran toward me. I pointed downstairs and handed her the keys. 

“You gotta drive.”

“You're kidding...”

“Joker said that we need to get out of Gotham.”

“That terrifies me.”

“Just shut it and do it.”

“Got it. You ok?”

“I'm surviving... Come on.”

Harm and I made our way down the stairs and out into the car. I looked back toward the mansion and saw Harley and Joker carrying Bruce Wayne out to a red convertible that was parked out front. Grinning, I waved to Joker and Harley. Joker smiled and gave me a wave back and mouthed 'good luck, kiddo.'

Harm started the car and zoomed off into the sunset. I hung on for dear life. Harmy drove like a bat out of hell! 

“No wonder people won't drive with you...” 

Harm chuckled and floored it. “Oh come on! Where's your sense of adventure?”

“With the contents of my stomach; on the ground three miles that way!” 

I heard an outright laugh come from Harmy and we heard a horn sound behind us and I caught a glimpse of Joker and Harley. 

“Toy factory! Follow us!” yelled Harley.

Joker was now driving and he drove just as bad as Harm did. Harm looked at me and I nodded. We sped off toward the toy factory, behind Joker, Harley and the unconscious Bruce Wayne. Once we got there, Harm helped me out of the car and into the factory. Joker was tying Bruce Wayne up on a chair. Harley motioned for me to come toward her and so I did. She pointed to a nearby bed.

“Mista J wanted me to check you out. Make sure you were ok...”

“Harley, I'm FAR from ok..”

“Well, he's worried about ya'. You did help us out and all...”

“Is this your worry or his?”

Harley sighed. “Mostly mine. He's more concerned with Batbrain over there.”

I smiled. “Thank you for your concern, Miss Quinn.”

Harley gave me a sad smile. I laid down on the bed and Harley checked my vitals. She looked up at me with a shocked expression.

“That bad, huh?”

“You should be dead.”

I laughed. “Yeah? Well shit...” 

“You're laughing about that?” said Harmy.

“Hey, death is only the next great adventure.”

“Good to know you're coping well...” said Joker, from behind Harley.

“I have to right? I mean I've been waiting to die for 2 months. I've had some time to accept it.”

“That doesn't mean the rest of us have to accept it.” said Harmy.

“Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Harm.” I suddenly felt sick. “Harley, you might want to get a bucket....”

Harley ran off and brought back a bucket. I accepted it and threw up. I noticed there was blood in the vomit. 

“Fantastic....” I said, weakly. 

“What?” said Harm.

“I now have blood in my vomit...” I said.

“That's not good.”

“Yeah... “

I felt myself blacking out and tried to fight it.

“Joker, Harley.... Thank you for caring... or at least pretending to care. It means …. a lot...”

At that point my world went black.


	5. Chapter 4: Loki

Chapter 4: Loki.

I awoke in a white room. There was a table and chair a few feet away and a bookcase to the right of the bed I was laying in. I shakily got to my feet and held onto the wall as I walked across the room. I touched the far wall and was zapped. 

“What the hell...?”

“It's a forcefield.” came a smooth British voice from the room next door.

“Where the hell am I?”

“Welcome to Asgard, Midgardian... You are in the holding cells of the Allking”

“What the... what?”

I heard my neighbor scoff. “You heard me correctly...”

I slid down the nearby wall facing where the voice was coming from. “Well shit...”

“My sentiments exactly. Why is my adoptive father imprisoning Midgardians...?”

“Because I'm special?”

I heard the guy laugh. “Right... you and that pink-haired chick that they put in the care of my brother." 

"Harmy's here?"

"That's her name?! She was going on about how you were sick and that she shouldn't leave you alone. What do you have? A cold?"

"Um... a form of cancer... Leukiema."

He was silent for a while. "I'm Loki Laufeyson."

"Elizabeth Gordon. Pleased to meet you. Well, kinda... since I haven't exactly SEEN you." 

I started coughing violently and rested my head against the wall, breathing heavily. 

"You ok over there?"

"Peachy..." I said horsely.

"You Midgardians and your expressions..."

"Well, I'm sorry I upset you Loki."

Loki was quiet. "You, personally, did not upset me. I'm just angry."

"Want me to shut up and try not to die?"

"Something like that..."

"Shutting up now. Thanks for the information."

I cautiously made my way back to the bed and lay down. I heard shuffling in the next cell over and looked up. Then the wall that was in between the two cells vanished to reveal a tall, dark haired man. He was clean shaven and wearing what looked like green and gold body armor. He flashed me a grin and all I saw was a row of pearly white teeth.

"Nice to finally see you Elizabeth." said Loki.

I grinned and sat up. "Likewise Loki."

"How do you like your new surroundings?" said Loki, pulling a nearby chair closer to the separation of the two cells.

"It's... well... interesting...." I said.

"So, what did you do?" said Loki.

"Huh?" 

"To get thrown in here with us. You must have done something outrageous..."

"I have no clue."

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah, I just kinda woke up in this cell... Who knows, maybe I killed Thor or something..."

Loki gave me a look. "That's something reserved for me..."

"I'm kidding, Loki... I wouldn't want to kill your brother."

"So you have heard of me."

"Yes. You are quite famous on Midgard."

"I should be..."

"Yeah, considering you told half the population of New York to kneel before you..."

Loki laughed. "Yeah, that was fun."

"It looked like it..."

I laughed. The laugh then turned into a coughing fit that had Loki almost bursting through the transparent cell door with a glass of water.

"I wouldn't wish this disease on my worst enemy." I said, hoarsely.

"L-leukiema right?"

"Yes."

“I’m sorry…” Loki said.

“It’s ok… Happy thoughts… happy thoughts.”

Loki looked sad. I shakily walked toward the separation of our cells. I dragged over a random chair and sat down in it. I gave Loki a small smile. 

“I said happy thoughts, Loki of Asgard.”

“I have no happy thoughts, Elizabeth of Midgard….”

“Well make some! You only live once, Loki.”

“It’s a long lonely existence…”

“Oh geez! If you’re gonna be this depressing, I’m gonna go back to the bed.”

Loki sighed. “Don’t. I don’t get much interaction….”

“No one comes to see you?”

“Aside from a hologram of my mother…”

“That sucks.”

“Just a bit, yeah.”

“Well, let’s make this a thing. Until I vanish or whatever it is that I do, I will start making you laugh at least once…”

“Seriously, Elizabeth….?”

“Seriously. I’m all about happy memories.”

“Is that because of the… you know…”

“Yeah, mostly.” 

“Ok, it’s a deal.”

“Hmmm…. Wanna hear a joke?”

“Seriously..?”

“Hey! I’m graspin’ at straws here.”

“I suppose I will hear your joke…”

“How do you confuse a frog?”

“Hmmmm…… I don’t know, how do you confuse a frog?”

“You put him in a round bowl and tell him to take a nap in the corner.”

“That was horrible.”

“Yeah, it was wasn’t it?”

Loki laughed. 

“Mission accomplished.”

“Damn…”

“Ha ha!”

We heard a metal door slam shut. Loki’s head turned toward the sound. He sighed and shook his head as hurried footsteps came down the stairs. 

“Lizzie?!”

“Harmy.”

“Oh thank God. Are you ok?”

“I am fine. Why?”

“I’m trying to get you out of here. You shouldn’t be in a prison cell!”

“I’m fine! Harm, when will you get it through your head that I feel fine!”

“When you start fucking showing it! Dammit, Lizzie! You're sick!”

“Harmy, listen...”

“No, you listen! I'm tired of being your fucking voice of reason! I'm so done with trying to make sure you know what you're giving up. Lizzie, you're like my sister. Don't hurt me more than you have already.”

With that, Harm turned on her heel and went back through the metal door. I watched her leave and turned back to Loki. 

“I have to get out of here.” I said. “Not for me, but for her.”

“I understand.” Loki said.

“Yeah....” 

“I'll help you.” said Loki.

“What?”

“I said I will help you. I wanna get out of here too and you, no offense, can't make it out on your own due to your condition.”

“Gee thanks Loki.”

“Funny...”

“I'm... really tired... all of a sudden..”

A look of concern crossed Loki's face for a fraction of a second, but I still caught it. “Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah.” 

My head was extremely fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. I nearly fell as I hopped onto the bed. I heard a zapping sound follow my near fall and a string of curse words come from where Loki was. 

“I'm fine, Loki of Asgard.”

“You'd better be, Elizabeth of Midgard.”

I chuckled. “Are you gonna sit there all night?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?!”

Loki chuckled. “It's not like I'm watching you sleep. I'm just making sure you don't die on me and trying to formulate a plan...”

“I won't die on you, Loki.”

“Is that a promise?”

“You actually care?”

“As a matter of fact I do. I do care about you. You are one of the only people who has made me naturally laugh.”

“I try.” I said, with a feeble laugh

“Get some rest, Elizabeth.”

“You too, Loki. And it's Lizzie.”

“Good night Lizzie.”

“Good night Loki.”

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Two hours later I heard banging and other loud noises coming from Loki's cell. I opened my eyes and shakily got to my feet, silently walking toward Loki's cell. 

“What are you up to, Loki?”

He jumped about a foot in the air. “Dammit, Lizzie.. you scared the shit out of me.”

“Well, it's kinda hard to sleep with all that noise you're making. What'cha doing?”

“Trying vainly to get this damn shield to weaken. I figure if I can get the shield between our cells open, the two of us should be able to weaken the other one enough to break out.”

“Loki, let me help.”

“You need your rest.”

I took a deep breath. “Please, Loki. Let me help.”

“You. Need. Your. Rest.”

I sighed and shakily walked back the other way. 

“Honestly, Lizzie, your friend is right.”

“Don't I know it...” I said weakly.

“Then why won't you admit it...”

“Because I'm the strong one. If I admit that I'm not ok, she'll worry.” 

“She seems pretty worried now.”

“I'm pretty sure she'll think I'm done fighting if I admit that I'm not ok.”

Loki threw a chair through the forcefield and it disintegrated. “Why continue to fight?”

“I'm not ready to die yet.”

“But, isn't death the next great adventure?”

“Yeah, but I'm not prepared enough for it... and can we drop this conversation please. I don't want to talk about dying....” My voice broke..

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah. Just.... scared I guess.”

“About dying?”

“Yeah, and feeling like I'm letting everyone down if I don't kick this.”

“So you're continuing to fight...?”

“Yes.”

“You are strong.”

I turned and looked at him. He had a metal barstool in his hand. His hair was slightly dishelveled and God, did he look hot. He shot me a smile and tossed the barstool lightly. The forcefield started sparking and shooting things in both directions. 

“Shit..” said Loki. “Lizzie, get down.”

I got to the floor and looked toward the forcefield. It sparked some more and exploded. 

“Holy shit, what the hell was that?”

“That, my friend, is how you remove a forcefield.” Loki rose from the floor and walked through where the force field once was. 

He held out a hand and helped me to my feet. His hands were warmer than I thought they'd be. As I stood up, I realized how short I actually was. Loki had to be head and shoulders over my short frame. He was grinning widely now, pearly white teeth gleaming. 

“Damn, I'm short....”

Loki laughed. “You're fun sized.”

I laughed as well. “I like that.”

“Do you feel up to helping me with this force field, Miss Lizzie?”

“I thought you said I needed my rest.”

“I changed my mind.”

“I'm glad you did.” 

I picked up a wooden stool and threw it at the force field. It immediately disintegrated. Loki started tossing things through and they disintegrated. He tossed a part of a chair he had broken at the force field in anger.

“This damn thing is trying my freakin' patience.”

“Good things come to those who wait.”

“I'm sick of waiting.”

“You're tired...”

He looked at me. “How can you tell?”

“You've been trying to cover your yawns in your hand when you think I'm not looking.”

“Very observant, Miss Lizzie.” Loki said, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. “I think we should take a break until breakfast tomorrow. After breakfast, we'll knock this thing out, ok?”

“Sounds good.”

“Good night again, Miss Lizzie.” He took my hand in his and kissed the top of it.

“Good night Prince Loki.”

“Psh. I'm no Prince.”

“You are in my eyes. 'Night.”

Loki stood there for a moment before his face cracked a smile and he headed in the direction of his cell. “Thanks Lizzie.”

“For what?”

“Your faith in me.”

“I gotta have faith in something.”

Loki chuckled. “Get some rest.”

“I'm gonna try. Not making any promises though.”

“I'll take it.” 

Loki walked into his cell and I sat on the edge of the bed. I could see Loki getting ready for bed from where my bed was positioned. I'm not gonna lie, he was pretty cute. I drifted off thinking about Loki and the adventure tomorrow would bring.

I awoke to Loki's bright green eyes in my face. I jumped about a foot in the air and nearly hit him upside the head. 

“Good Morning.”

“What the hell were you doing?”

“Making sure you weren't dead.”

“Seriously? You'd think I'd die before at least starting an adventure with the God of Mischief?”

Loki laughed. “Stupid huh?”

“Quite.” I said, grinning. “You eat breakfast already?”

“Yeah. Yours arrived not long ago. Your pink-haired friend brought it.”

I stiffened at the mention of Harmy's hair color. “Shit.”

“Such language for a young lady....”

“Oh shut up, Loki.” I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. 

The room started spinning. I immediately sat back down. Loki looked at me with concern in those gorgeous green eyes. My eyes closed. 'No, Gordon, do not black out. At least say goodbye before you do...' I felt my legs being swung up on the bed and a blanket being draped over me.

“Don't go anywhere on me, Lizzie.”

My eyes opened. “I'm.... still here.... Loki...” 

“You ok?”

“No... I feel sick. I mean, I've been sick for a while, but now, I actually feel sick. Not good...”

“Do you need anything?”

“Not at the moment. I'm just really weak..”

“Rest. I'll get this damn force field down and I'll help you go talk to your friend.”

“But Loki..”

“No buts. I'll take care of you....”

“T-thank you. Just in case I black out, I'm really happy I met you, Loki.”

“No, No goodbyes ok?”

“Are-are you scared?”

“N-no..”

“You are. Why?”

Loki sighed. “You've shown me kindness in a place where I would normally get threatened. Its upsetting to think of you leaving me before I can repay that kindness.”

I was quiet. “I'll rest...”

Loki nodded and started throwing things at the force field. After about an hour of disintegrated furniture, Loki let out a frustrated growl and tossed a nearby vase at the force field. He turned around and his face was lightly tinged with blue. 

“You ok?”

“Just frustrated... Keep resting...”

“Loki, you're tired. I can tell... You rest for a bit. Let me do something. I feel better anyways.”

Loki gave me a tired look. “Do I have to say it again?”

“Yes. Because I'm ornery and I'm not taking any of you shite.”

Loki let out a barking laugh. “Ok, fine. I'm too frustrated to deal with you right now...”

“I'm sure you are...”

“I'm still watching you Gordon...”

“Whatever Laufeyson...”

I got to my feet and with a lot more effort than it should have taken, I lifted a metal table and tossed it through the force field. It started sparking again. Loki pulled me to the ground as the force field exploded. 

“Yes!” I said.

“I weakened it for you...” said Loki, pouting slightly.

“Yeah yeah yeah...” I said

“Lets go.”

Loki held out his hand and helped me to my feet. We walked quietly down the hallway and around the corner. The Palace was beautiful but I didn't get to admire it much, since Loki was dragging me down the hallway. We turned into an empty room.

“This is where my father and the rest of the royals sleep. I'm going to go visit my mother. Thor's quarters are down the hall and to the left. Your friend should be around there if not in there. Watch for guards and most importantly, watch out for Thor. If he sees you, the shit will hit the fan, if you know what I mean. “ He looked around the corner. “Thanks for everything, Lizzie.”

“You're just leaving me like that?!”

“You can handle yourself.”

“Ugh. Why did I think anything else?”

“What? You expect me to escort you in there?”

“Well, you know the goddamn palace better than I do!”

“Ugh... Fine... but if we get caught.”

“I'll shut up... ok?”

“I didn't mean that...”

“Loki, stuff it. Let's just go.”

Loki and I headed out of the room. He ducked around a corner and I followed suit. We arrived quickly at Thor's quarters. I was breathing really heavily and I felt really dizzy. I didn't want Loki to worry or tell me that I was giving our position away so I tried to contain myself. Loki looked over at me. His face softened when he saw I was having a rough time and he inched himself a little closer so that I could lean on him if I had to.

“I'm fine.”

“You are not. You're breathing like we ran 6 miles and we went maybe 2 feet.”

“I'm ok....” 

“I'm helping you whether you say you're fine or not.”

He lifted me up in one fluid motion and opened Thor's door with his foot. Harmy was sitting on the bed. When the door opened, she grabbed the nearest object, a vase, and was holding it over her head.

“Whoa, pinky!!! Chill out girl..”

“L-Lizzie?”

“Yeah... It's me...”

“Oh my God!” She ran over to me. “Are you ok? How did you get out of there?”

“I'm...” I glanced at Loki, who gave me a look, and sighed. “Harmy, I'm not ok. I haven't been ok for a long time... I'm really weak. I never would have made it here if it wasn't for Loki... We, well mostly Loki, tore down a forcefield to get here.”

“Lizzie... I have to go.” Loki said.

“Ok... Thank you for everything, Loki...”

He kissed my forehead before helping me to lean on a table. He then slunk out the door. I sighed and looked back at Harmy. 

“Can you help me?” 

“Lizzie...”

“Harmony... I'm serious. I don't think I have long....”

Her eyes widened. “A-are you giving up?”

“I'm not giving up, I'm just too tired to fight anymore.”

At that point the door opened and I fell to the ground and crawled underneath the bed. Harm looked down under the bed and I made the shh motion. I saw a pair of silver shoes come very close to my face and a deep voice come from above me.

“Your friend and my brother have escaped. Do you know anything about it?”

I am so screwed. Harm doesn't lie. She can't. It's a trait of hers that used to get us into more trouble than we bargained for. 

“What do you mean escaped? I haven't heard a damn thing. You promised that we would get them out of jail.... WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!”

Um... I stand corrected. Harm was a good liar. I glanced at the doorway and saw Loki slipping past. He saw me under the bed and grinned at me. He gave me a wave and headed back down the hall.

“Calm down. They can't have gone far. Did you want to help me look for them.”

“Give me a few moments to myself and I will meet you out there.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Thor exited the room quickly and I crawled out from under the bed. 

“Didn't know you had it in you, Harm...”

“Lizzie...”

“Look, I know I'm in trouble ok? Just do me a solid and go stall him. I'll figure out a way out...”

“You're not going out there alone.”

“I can do it, Harm. Just trust me ok?”

“You're weaker...”

Loki stuck his head in the room. “You, pink haired one, go stall Thor. I'll take care of Lizzie.”

“I'll do it. You take care of her or I'll rip those damn horns off of your head.”

I raised a brow and turned toward Loki, who was in full battle armor. He had a weird look on his face. He then eventually nodded. Harm snuck by him and headed toward where Thor went. I grinned and slowly walked toward him.

“A little horny are ya?”

“Oh ha ha...”

“I had to... I just had to... The shot was there!!!!”

“Very funny....” 

He walked toward me and effortlessly lifted me into his arms. His armor was cold against my bare arm. I looked at him. His green eyes bore into my dull grey ones. 

“You ok?”

“Yeah. I'm good..”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Let's get the hell out of here. I frankly don't want to get caught by Thor.”

“Yeah, me either. Let's go...”

He still held me in his arms as he walked down the hallway, ducking into secret passages when he thought he heard someone important. I must have dozed off slightly because I felt him brush my hair off of my face and kiss my forehead again. He mumbled something about getting me out of here.

Loki ducked into a room and set me on the bed, locking the door behind him. “Ok, they won't find us in here.”

“Loki, where are we?”

“My room.” Loki said looking around on his desk.

“Wouldn't that be the first place they'd look...?”

“No. They know I hate my bedroom. It's more like a damn closet... I had more room in that cell..”

“What are you looking for over there?”

“Something that would make you look like an Asgardian prison guard.”

I raised a brow. “Like...?”

“They have a special costume. I nicked a badge off this one girl I fooled around with before I landed in that cell and you can pull off looking like an Asgardian with one of my spells.”

“Loki...”

“I'm getting you out of here...”

“Loki...”

“Don't try and talk me out of it..”

“Is this it?” I held up a small gold bracelet.

“Yeah... Where was it?”

“Under your pillow...”

“Hn... Ok, let your hair down.”

“What?”

“Haven't you noticed? At most, Asgardians wear their hair down with a headband, if you're a woman...”

“Um... ok... “ 

I reached up and let down my hair. I hadn't realized that my hair was that long and apparently, neither did Loki. I looked at the ground. Loki walked over to me and lifted my chin. I looked into those gorgeous green eyes. He smiled a smile that actually reached his eyes. 

“You're really beautiful, you know that?”

“Psh. You're just saying that..”

“I am not. You're...” He looked away. “I don't think I want to leave you...”

“I'm dying, Loki. You're gonna have to one day.”

“I can heal you and if I can't, my mother can... You can stay with me forever.”

I sighed. “Loki, that's sweet... but...”

“You don't want to right?”

“No, I do, TRUST me I do.... but I just... I can't stay here...”

“Then we'll leave Asgard. We'll move to Midgard or something....”

“Loki...”

“I swear to you things will get better after you heal...”

“That's the thing, Loki... I don't think they will... The leukemia’s too far gone... Even if you were to heal me, it would come back..”

Loki sighed. “Damn...”

I looked at my feet. “I'm sorry...”

“So am I... Let's go.” Loki said looking away from me. 

I nodded sadly. Loki walked toward me and slipped the bracelet on my wrist and a white headband on my head. He gently grasped my arm and led me down the hall. My legs felt like jelly. Loki looked at me. 

“You have to stand up straighter.....”

“I can't. My legs don't want to work anymore...”

“Fuck... Hold on. I have another idea.”

“Loki... I don't feel very good.”

Loki looked at me. “Lizzie, you've paled substantially. Let's get you somewhere safe.”

I nodded struggling to move. 

“Lizzie... Stay with me here kiddo..”

“I'm... trying... “

Loki growled slightly and lifted me into his arms again. We were heading back to his room. He dropped me on the bed and knelt next to me.

“Lizzie, hang on...”

“Loki....”

“Hang on, dammit...” Loki got up and glanced both ways before shutting the door and coming back over.

I was starting to lose conciousness. I couldn't hold it back anymore. Loki was shaking my shoulder. 

“Come on, love... Don't leave me... Not like this...”

“I'm sorry Loki... I'm.... so.... sorry...”

“Lizzie.... Lizzie? LIZZIE!!!”

I blacked out... never seeing Loki again.


	6. Goodbye

Chapter 5: Goodbye

When I awoke, I had an oxygen mask on my face and Harm was asleep in the chair next to my bed. Weakly, I glanced at the IV that was hooked into my arm. I could barely make out what was written on the bag but I assumed it was some sort of pain medicine designed to relax me. The TV above me was blaring an episode of House MD. I grinned a little thinking of how worried Dr. Chase was in our little adventure. I don't know if it was real or if I imagined all of it. One thing I do know is that it relaxed me. 

I wished I could go back to certain universes and tell everyone I was ok. I'm not sure that House would give a rat's ass about the whole damn thing but... eh. Oliver would worry, that I knew. Joker was just...well insane so I don't know if he would have worried and what not. Loki would give me that smile that sent chills up my spine.. That is if it was real at all.

I could almost feel vital organs shutting down. My body was relaxed enough that my brain thought I should shut organs down. I reached for the TV remote and changed the channel. I can't do anything to prevent this anymore. When I looked at the TV again, I had to chuckle. A Goofy Movie was on. One of the few movies Harm and I could quote. I glanced at my sleeping friend. 

“Who's your favorite 'possum...?” I said weakly, giving Harm a grin.

Harm didn't hear me.

I never wanted any of my friends there when I died... but Harm was more of a sister than a friend. Plus she was the only person I could stand being there with me near the end. Harm didn't cry... much. She was one of the strongest people I have ever known. I'm happy she was there, but I'm exceedingly happy she wasn't conscious when it happened. Seeing the only person I considered family for the past 5 years break down and cry would make me try to stay. I still don't know what her reaction was, me kind of leaving her without saying goodbye and all, but I hope she forgives me. I couldn't stand to see my best friend hurting.

I glanced at her. Sighing quietly, I scribbled down the following note with what was left of my strength:

Dear Harmus,

I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate everything you've done for me over the years. My life has been made more memorable because you were a huge part of it. I don't consider you my friend, Harmony; you are my sister. You will always be my closest and best confidant. I love you to death no matter what anyone else says. You've been my rock. I don't know how I would have survived this long without you.   
That being said... I think I got my final wish. Remember when I said that I wanted to meet all the people from different fandoms and stuff? I think they came to me in a dream. You were there in every single one. I don't know if it was a dream or if it actually happened. House, Harry Potter, Batman, Loki and Thor... It was amazing!  
And now I'm ready to go. I'm tired of fighting. I'm not giving up, I'm just exhausted... So this is it... The final goodbye. I love you... Take care of yourself... Keep using that awesomely creative brain of yours and never forget me ok?   
Love,  
Elizabeth Marie Gordon

 

Chapter 7: Harm

I woke up to the sound of the heart monitor flat lining. I freaked out. I ran and got the nurse who got the doctor. I stepped out into the hall trying to hide my tears until I felt a pair of arms surround my waist. I looked back into the eyes of Fred Weasley.

“What the...?”

“She's not doing well then?” said Fred.

“N-no... You're just a dream...”

“Uh... no I'm not.”

“So... everything...”

Dr. House walked out of the room Lizzie was in. “It's not leukemia...”

Dr. Chase followed. “WILL YOU SHUT IT OLD MAN?!”

My eyes darted from House to Chase to Fred. “Um...”

“Harmony, she's stable. She's not concious but she's stable.” said Dr. Chase.

“I still say that it isn't Leukemia... Go snoop around their apartment Chase..”

“Wait... wait a minute here...” I said as Chase gave me an apologetic smile.

Fred rolled his eyes. “They've been at it since we got here..”

“When did you...” I said.

“Not long ago. Some clown and his girlfriend were in here earlier but they left a bit ago for food.” said Fred.

“J-joker and Harley...” I said.

“And Wood was here too, but he couldn't take seeing her like that...” Fred said.

“The only one who isn't here is...” I said.

“GOD DAMMIT THOR!!!” came an angered voice.

“Loki, it's a hospital. Shh!” came a deep voice.

“T-thor?” I said.

“Hello, my pink-haired friend.” said Thor.

“How is she?” said Loki, worry evident in his voice.

“Dying...” said Fred.

Loki's face fell and he leaned against the railing by me. “How do you do it, Pinkie?”

I looked at him. “You're in love with her aren't you?”

Loki nodded hesitantly. “I think so.”

I smiled for the first time in months. “Loki, you need to go in there and talk to her. She may not respond, but she knows you're there.”

Loki looked at me. “I don't know what to say.”

“Say what's on your mind...”

Loki nodded and walked in. I watched him sit next to her and hold her hand in his. A smile stayed on my face as her eyes fluttered open.

“How'd you know what to say to him?”

I looked at Fred. “I just knew Lizzie would wake up for him. She loves Loki...”

Fred smiled. “Did she get her wish?”

I nodded. “I think she did, Freddy. I think she did.”

Fred smiled. “Come on. Let's get some food.”

Chapter 8: Lizzie

I woke up to Loki's horned face. I nearly ripped the oxygen mask off of my face. He squeezed my hand and laid a finger on his lips to shush me. I leaned back against the pillow and squeezed his hand back.

“Hey, lady.” Loki said with a smile.

“Hey...”

“How you doing, kiddo?”

“Weak...”

“I bet. That red headed bloke out there said you almost died..”

“You mean this isn't heaven?”

Loki managed a weak smile back at me. “I hate seeing you attached to machines...”

“Sorry, Lok...”

“Don't apologize... It's not your fault.”

“I'm hallucinating aren't I? I mean you seriously can't be here. I'm talking to air...”

Loki kissed my cheek. “I'm real.”

“Oh fuck...”

“Love you too, Lizzie...”

“I didn't mean...er... sorry.”

“Thor's here too. And two crazy doctors...”

“Was one a grumpy old sot?”

“Yeah...”

“House and Chase.... What about a clown?”

“Um... I didn't see one but the red head talking to pinkie said he saw two of them.”

“Joker and Harley... and Fred?”

“Yeah..”

“Holy balls...”

Loki laughed. “Yeah... you've gotten lots of visitors apparently...”

“Is it bad that I only care about one?”

“Who is that then? I'll get 'em for ya'.”

“You. You're the only one I care about right now...”

Loki smiled and kissed my IV ridden hand. “When you blacked out... I freaked. I, for once, didn't now what to do... Then the world shifted and Thor and I were here.”

“Hmmmm....”

“I really hate seeing those things attached to you.”

“Sorry Loki...”

“So am I..”

Loki raised his arm and I felt better almost instantly. I glanced at him. He gave me a smile and shrugged. I gave him a look.

“Loki, what are you doing?”

“Healing you...”

“Loki...”

“Shut up and let me try, ok?” 

I saw a blur of red hair and immediately Fred was on the other side of me. “Let me assist in that...”

“You know magic?” said Loki.

“He's a wizard, Loki... Let him help....”

“Don't hurt her...” said Loki.

“Never will.” said Fred.

A flash of pink followed and I knew it was Harmy. I grinned at her and she gave me a wave. I glanced toward the door and saw Chase and House run in and shut the monitors off. Thor, Joker and Harley were blocking the doorway. 

“Thanks guys...”

“Shh..” Chase said. “House was right...”

“As always...” I said.

“It wasn't leukemia...” said House.

“It's lupus.” said Chase.

Harmy laughed and I chuckled. “So I'm not dying?”

“Oh, you're dying... Everyone is...” said House.

“Don't make me take your stick old man...” said Loki, tiredly.

“Murder is still illegal in this realm, Loki.” I said.

Loki plopped down in the chair near the bed looking drained but shot me a smile. Fred dropped his wand and wrapped an arm around Harmy. Chase stuck a thermometer in my mouth while House scribbled something down on my chart. I glanced at Chase and he grinned back.

“Glad to see you feel better.” Chase said.

“Thanks Dr. Chase...” I looked at House. “And you too Dr. House.”

Harmy reached over me suddenly and grabbed my letter I wrote to her. “I didn't even see this. I was so busy worrying when you flatlined...”

“Um..” I managed.

Harmy shushed me and read the note. I watched her eyes well up with tears and I looked away. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

“It means less now that I'm ok, right?”

“Nah! It means the same.”

I grinned. “When I get outta here, we're going shopping.”

Harmy grinned back. “Assuming Freddy and I aren't busy.”

“Yeah that.”

“Who says I'm letting you out of my sight again?” Loki said with a grin.

“Um... er...”

“She's speechless, Loki...” said Harmy.

I went red. “Dammit!!”

Harmy laughed. “She's back to normal.”

I laughed. “Not yet! I'm not breaking windows with my singing voice yet...”

“Thank God!” said Harmy.

“Hey now! I seem to remember a certain person singing Backstreet Boys with me in my family room...”

“Shuddup...”

Loki laughed. “I'm sure you both sing wonderfully.”

Chase and House shook their heads. House double checked my heart rate and blood pressure. Chase shot me a smile and squeezed my shoulders before leaving the room. He stopped and talked to Joker, Harley and Thor before being brought into a huge bear hug by Thor, making me giggle a little. House left moments later without a word.

“That was rude, old twat man...” said Harmy.

“Harm, it's House. Expect nothing...”

“True...”

I glanced up to see Joker and Harley enter. Joker leaned against the wall under the TV. Harley on the other hand bounced up to the bed and gave me a huge hug. I chuckled and waved at Joker. He shrugged and waved back.

“You look betta already.”

“Thanks Harley! How'd things go with Bat-brain?”

Joker grinned. “Lying in wait to be tortured, y'know.”

I laughed. “Yeah, that's good for ol' Brucie Big Head.”

Joker shook his head and I smiled. “Thank you guys for just being you... and for taking out Bat-brain. I hate him...”

Joker smiled. “Us too. Harley, we should get back.”

“Ok Mista J! Take care of yourself, Lizzie. And don't hesitate to call us if you need anything.”

“How would I?”

“Pink knows.” Joker said.

“Pink?”

“Me.” said Harmy. “I'll explain later.”

I nodded and waved to Joker and Harley as they left. Thor entered the room. He nodded at me and tapped Loki on the shoulder. He leaned down and whispered something in Loki's ear. Loki's face turned angry.

“I'm not leaving brother. I lost her once. I'm not doing it again.”

“Loki, go if you have to... I'll be here...”

“Not the point, Lizzie.”

“Fred we should um...” said Harmy.

“Yeah... I'm with ya'” said Fred, leading Harmy out.

I looked at Loki and Thor. “Can't you both get along?”

Loki looked at me. “No. Not after what his father did to me.”

“HIS FATHER. Not him.” I said, calmly.

Loki sighed. “Lizzie...”

“Loki...”

“Dammit! I hate it when you're right!!!!” said Loki.

“So be nice to your step-brother.” I said.

Thor chuckled. “I see why you've fallen for her, Loki.”

Loki shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I grinned and grabbed his hand. Loki's green eyes met mine and he smiled. His thumb caressed the top of my hand. He turned to Thor.

“Then you can also see why I cannot leave her.”

“Yes. Father will understand.”

“If it comes from your mouth, yes he'll understand.”

“I have to go back to Asgard. Be well Miss Gordon.”

“I'll try, Thor of Asgard.”

Loki tried to hide a chuckle. Thor simply bowed and left the room. Loki gave me a smile and kissed my cheek again. 

“Alone at last...” I mumbled.

“Yes. You are much more fun when you aren't on your deathbed. I love seeing fire in your eyes.”

I went red and Loki laughed. He ran his free hand down my cheek and I could feel my cheeks burn redder. Loki kissed the hand he was holding.

“Yes. I enjoy seeing you unburdened by machines and a little stronger.”

“I'm gonna look like a tomato if you continue to flatter me, Loki.”

Grinning, Loki stood. He took a step forward, untangling his hand from mine. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips lightly. I gently kissed him back and he backed away, a little red tinging his perfect white skin.

“Sorry. That was a little brash of me...”

“It was not! Now get back over here so I can kiss you again...”

Loki grinned and kissed me passionately.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue 

“Not happening! No fucking way!” said Harm, throwing the dress back at me.

“Come on Harm! You've got to.... Please!!!” I said, picking the dress up and smoothing out the creases.

“I'm not wearing that for your wedding!” 

“Fred picked it out....”

“I'm still not wearing it.”

“Fine... I'll have to tell Loki the wedding is off. I refuse to get married without my sister being present...”

“Ah... Damn... ok ok! You win dammit!!”

I grinned. “Thanks, Harmy...”

“I still can't believe you guys are finally getting married!!”

“Loki's sorta old fashioned. He wants a big wedding but not like huge... And he won't have sex with me until I marry him...”

“Totally didn't need to hear that!! Is that the only reason you're marrying him?”

“HELL NO!!! He's sweet, and I honestly can't imagine my life without him.”

“Aww.”

“Shuddup!!” I shoved the dress at her.

“Ugh. I'm gonna look like a harlot...”

“Are not.”

“I'll try it...”

“That's all I ask...”

Harm stepped into the fitting room as I looked at wedding dresses. Yep, Loki and I are getting married. My lupus puts me out of commission a couple of weeks a month but other than that, we're doing great! Harmy and Fred got married a year ago and I guess Loki got the fever. He proposed to me about six months ago. I'm still looking for the perfect dress before we officially set a date. 

Harm came out of the fitting room. “Please tell me this thing looks decent...”

“It does! You look awesome in that color!”

Loki had requested, and I agreed, to have our colors for the wedding be green and white. The dress Harmy was currently wearing was dark green and short. I snapped a picture of her discreetly with my phone and she rolled her eyes. She slipped back into the fitting room and I browsed the selection of wedding dresses. 

I had probably looked at half a dozen dresses, but none of them worked for me. I was beginning to think I was going to have to marry Loki in my birthday suit, when I spotted it. It was almost like a spotlight on the dress itself. I rushed over to the dress and I looked at it closely.

It was lacy and covered with shiny crystals. It was sleeveless and it was form fitting. I grinned. Harmy made her way over to where I was and she gasped.

“Is this the one?!”

“I think so...” I said.

“Try it on, Lizzie!”

I gently took the dress off of the rack and took it into the dressing room. I took a deep breath as I slid the dress off of the hanger and I slipped into it. It fit like a glove. I closed my eyes and I turned to look in the mirror. I slowly opened my eyes and I nearly teared up when I saw how I looked.

“Well?” came Harmy’s voice from the otherside of the door.

I walked out. Harmy squealed. I nodded. This definitely was the dress. I took a picture of me in it and I sent it to the other two bridesmaids in my wedding; Harley and my friend Sara. I went back into the dressing room and I changed back into my street clothes. I walked up to the counter and I put down the first payment on the dress.

\--------------------------------6 months later-------------------------------

I stood in the small church, in my wedding dress. Today was the day. I was going to marry Loki. Harley and my friend Sara stood near me, both taking pictures widly. 

“You look so pretty, darlin’!” Harley said. “Mista J is going to be so upset he missed this!”

“It’s ok. Joker’s got other things on his mind today.” I said with a smile.

Harmy walked back in the room a dreamy smile on her face. “I just can’t get over Freddy in a suit...”

I laughed. “I think you love that man entirely too much...”

“Yeah, so?” said Harmy.

“Just sayin’...” I said. “You get a glimpse of who all is out there?”

“Ollie made it. He’s in the back with his girlfriend.”

I smiled. “I’m glad he made it!”

“Thor’s out there saying hello to everyone and Loki’s in the side hallway of the church just shaking his head. I had to laugh at him. He’s like, ‘I may kill my brother before this is over...’”

I laughed. “Sounds like my boy...”

Harmy smiled. “You ready to be Mrs. Laufeyson?”

“Hell. Yes.”

“You’re in a church, Lizzie!” said Sara.

I shrugged. There was a knock at the door. The door opened and Fred stuck his head in. 

“Ready?” Fred said.

“Yep!” I said.

“Let’s go then.”

\-------------------- An hour later--------------

Loki pulled me off to the side, away from the photographers and other people milling around the front of the church. He gently ran his hand across my cheek before pulling me into a gentle kiss.

“What’s that for?” I said with a smile.

“Am I not allowed to kiss my wife?” Loki said with a smile.

I blushed and I leaned up to kiss him. He pulled me close and he deepened the kiss. When we broke away, he placed his forehead to mine. I smiled.

“I love you, Lizzie.”

“I love you too, Loki.”

“I’m so happy I met you…” Loki said, “So… did you get your wish?”

“Yeah. I got my wish… I definitely got my wish.” I said with a smile. 

Loki grinned and he kissed me once more before pulling me to the limo. 

I don’t know what force pulled me to those timelines, but I’m so glad they did. I wouldn’t have met the love of my life or one of my three best girlfriends. I wouldn’t have met Dr. House or Dr. Chase, both of which I still trust as my current doctors. I wouldn’t get to go see frequent quidditch matches if it wasn’t for Oliver playing on one of the teams. My “final wish” was granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The first story I ACTUALLY finished.


End file.
